prince of tennis and the girl without a memory
by mirichan123
Summary: when Ryoma and Momo are late again, they have to run 10 laps as punnishment. but suddenly a girl appears who lost her memory. the regulars have to care for her as long as her memory hasn't returned.


**Name of story: prince of tennis and the girl without a memory**

**Chapter: 1 – meeting for the first time**

They had to hurry. Buchou wouldn't be pleased if they came late and Momo-chan and Ryoma didn't really feel like running already laps in the morning. While Momo was pedaling like crazy, Ryoma was looking at his watch and screaming they had only a couple of minutes left.

"I know, I know" Momo yelled.

when they finally where on school ground, Ryoma jumped of the bike and started to run. He heard Momo scream that he had to wait, but he really didn't feel like it to run laps so early.

"You're late! Momo, Echizen!" yelled Tezuka Buchou at them when he noticed them entering the courts.

"Warui, warui buchou! it's because of Echizen that we..auw" yelled Momo, when Ryoma gave him a poke in his ribs.

"I don't care whose fault it was, you are late and that's it. so start running your 10 laps."

"but buchou.."

"20 laps!"

"You could also have my morning special inui juice" said Inui who suddenly stood behind them. Ryoma and Momo screamed and started to run there laps.

"aww.. but it's so good.." said Inui and he turned to Tezuka who felt really uncomfortable.

"No thanks Inui, maybe later" and he walked away leaving Inui alone.

**A couple minutes later…**

"It's al your fault Echizen!" said Momo. he looked at the younger kouhai, but didn't get a response what annoyed him even more.

"Hey I said.." suddenly he saw a person (well, only the back of the person) standing in front of them. Ryoma noticed it to, because he suddenly stood still.

"ehm.. hello, can we help you?" asked Momo. the person in front of them turned and they saw it was a girl, probably around 13 years old. she had dark green eyes and fury red hair. she looked like she came from a jungle, because her face was full of scratches and mud. her hair was uncombed and her clothes where all riped and dirty.

"wow.." said Ryoma and Momo asked again if she needed help. the girl stood there, not speaking and not moving. Momo scratched himself on the head.

Maybe we should ask buchou what we need to do said Momo. Ryoma nodded and asked the girl to come with them. after a couple of tries they finally got the girl so far to come with them. they entered the courts and heard Tezuka's voice yell.

"What are you guys doing, you should be running laps!"

"Sorry buchou, but we got an emergency."

the other regulars looked at them to see what was going on. Momo asked the girl the step forward, but she was shy and didn't want to let go of him arm.

"Momo..who is that?" asked Kikumaru.

"well we don't know! she stood behind the courts, but she hasn't told us her name nor what she came for."

Tezuka stepped towards the girl (who backed off immediately) and knelled beside her.

"What is your name girl?"

the girl looked at him but didn't response.

"Can you tell me your name?"

she shook her head.

"why not?"

she looked desprite. she started biting her lip and her eyes became damp.

"Oishi could you call Ryuuzaki-sensei?" asked Tezuka and Oishi run off.

they told the girl to sit down on the bench and offered her some water, but she didn't want to drink. when Ryuuzaki came, she sat down next to the girl and started to ask her questions.

"Do you know where you live?"

the girl shook her head.

"Do you know who your parents are?"

she shook her head again.

"Can you remember anything at all, some important information about your life?"

the girl opened her mouth, but waited before she answered.

"I remember.. a bridge" she said slowly with a soft voice.

"a bridge?" asked Kikumaru

she nodded.

"Yes a bridge and someone was screaming. that's all that I can remember."

"well that doesn't really help much. now names, no faces?" asked Ryuuzaki-sensei.

she shook her head and her eyes became damp again.

Ryuuzaki-sensei told the regulars to watch the girl, while she would call the police and ask if someone missed this girl. when she was gone, there fell a silents, because nobody knew what they had to say.

"well anyway, why don't we introduce ourselves." said Fuji. "I'm Fuji Syunsuke and this is our Buchou Tezuka Kunimitsu. this are Oishi Shuichirou, Kikumaru Eiji, Inui Sadaharu, Kawamura Takashi, Kaidoh Kaoru and the ones who found you, Momoshiro Takeshi and Echizen Ryoma."

the girl looked at them all one for one.

"and what do you want us to call you?" asked Fuji.

she looked confused.

"Oh hai hai!I know something!" Kimumaru said. "what about Azumi? or how about Noriko?"

the girl looked a bit troubled.

"I don't think she likes it" whispered Momo to Kikumaru.

"Maybe Mei, or Reiko?"

the girl kept silent and they stopped calling names. when Ryuuzaki-sensei came back she said that nobody in the police station knew about the girl.

"they said that she might have a loss of memory and that if we wait she might get her memories back. then she will be able to remember where she comes from."

"so what are we gonna do about her" asked Momo.

"well until she has her memory back, we have to keep an eye on her and take care of her. I think that I let her stay with me and Sakuno for a couple of days. she needs a bed to sleep and a bath of course."

the girl smiled for a moment and then stared to the ground again. Ryuuzaki-sensei took the girl to her car and went of to tell Sakuno what was going on. the guys stood still on the tennis courts.

"well, this was a weird morning" said Inui.

"yeah.." said Fuji

"well, we better get back to practice, before school starts." said Tezuka. all the regulars answered with a hai, and went off to their tennis courts.

"Momo, Echizen! where do you think you're going?" yelled Tezuka.

"To practice of course buchou!" answered Momo.

"Oh no, you two are first going to run those laps!"

"but Buchou.."

"now! or you will have to do 40 laps"

"But.."

"50!!"

"okay okay buchou" They quickly said and they started to run as fast as they could.

Meaning of the words with the underline

Buchou - captain  
Warui - sorry  
Inui juice - Inui's drinks where everyone colapse from  
sensei - teacher  
hai hai - yes yes (in this case a sign of happines)  
Azumi - safe residence  
Noriko - child of principles  
Mai - dance  
Reiko - beautiful child

_Okay for so far chapter 1. hope you all liked it, I at least enjoyed writing it. __As you can see, the characters are sometimes a little bit different then how there are in the prince of tennis anime (sorry all Tezuka fans :'( _

_I'm trying to let them be as much as they are originally, but you know it's difficult! But I'll do my best and try to make it as good as possible!_

**In the next chapter:**

**The new girl becomes friends with Sakuno and finally gets a name. The regulars are trying to open her up a little by letting her play tennis with them. But this causes a lot of surprises.**

_I would love to have some reviews, so if you have the time, please write me what you thought of it! Oh and if you want to know when the next chapter will be up or if you have questions please e-mail me at: __mirichan live .nl__ (but then without the spaces) Hope to see you next time,_

_Greetz and love, Miri-chan_


End file.
